Facing the Dark Side
by Rosie904
Summary: Hiyori and Yukine have become close to Yato. Has he changed? Will they stay by him even after seeing his past? He is the good that's in the bad. Or the bad that's in the good.
1. Chapter 1

Note-

this is my first fanfic

I will write a chapter everyday

Enjoy.

* * *

"YATO WHERE IS MY MONEYYY?" Yukine yelled as he picked up a broom stick. Yato laughed nervously "a birdy took it..?" he said, trying to look innocent. By now Hiyori had ditched her body and was ready to tear Yato in half. "Let's teach him a lesson, Yukine!" The next couple of minutes didn't look so pretty. "Wahhhh.. They said it would make me rich!" he protested. "I worked so fuckin' hard" Yukine sobbed.

Yato got beside him and gave him what seemed like a empathetic look. It was hard to tell with his now deformed face. But suddenly his lips turned up. "That's not a nice birdy then." Yukine glared with such rage that even Hiyori felt bad for Yato. "Yukine why don't you.." _no_ she thought _he really needs to learn_. Suddenly Kofuku appeared. "Don't say bad words, Yukki-kun!" she said squishing him while eating a cookie. "Yatty is a meanie!" Her childish voice and smile never fades.

"Hiyori, move over a bit.." "huh.. What is it?" "never mind" he smiled reassuringly. Yato looked at Yukine seriously "I sense something..." "In a shrine?!" He mumbled something under his breath. Kofuku wouldn't have approved of it. "Yukine.." Yato called. But his mind was made up, he balled his fists and was about to walk out. "I'm serious.. Sekki" " _I won't forgive you Yato! Don't make things up just so you can hold me in your sweaty hands._ " Yato carried Yukine outside. "They are near because she created them." without warning Hiyori shout out into the air. Her cord was black and she had hideous wings. "Well I thought I saw something" Yato said, a slight smirk on his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading, Stay tuned.

Let me add I spent 4 or 5 hours on this one chapter so if you liked let me hear it!

Don't worry about the plot guys, I got you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why is Hiyori like that?!" Hiyori flew at them at full speed, laughing. "No time Yukine! This is a phantom possessing a half phantom, it can get dangerous if we don't diffuse them and cleanse it" Hiyori managed to slam them into the ground. She hissed, her saliva blighting Yato.

"the cord... just only cut.. The phantom" Yato said. Yukine lunged into the cord and used all his power to dispel the phantom. A white light broke loose, success! Yato wasn't even chanting. All the training had paid off. A moment latter his vision cleared. Wait.. Black tail?!

"Try again, Yukine?" what a disappointment. His cheeks became red. _get yourself together. Her life depends on us._ He looked up at Hiyori. "I can do it, Yato!" Yato flung him at her, he swished through the tail, this time he barely held back at all. There wasn't any light this time, just a purple explosion. Yukine could read the horror on Yato's face _Shit._ Yato anchored Yukine into the ground. "This is too.. dangerous"

"Come, Hirro!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Come, Hiiro!"

A water blade formed in Yato's hands. _He's going to use Nora?_ "It's nice of you to call my name again, Yato, you know I-" "Enough Nora.. You know what to do" They ran towards Hiyori. Nora cut into the cord, she was so fast and precise. There was a blinding white light. "Rend" Yato commanded. A second later Hiyori stood on the roof. She was back to herself. "Where am I?" she asked. "Don't worry about it" Yato said with smile

"Nora.." He almost didn't want to summon Yukine... "Yukine". "Call any time Yato" said Nora, splashing purification water on him. Yukine walked off, kicking dirt and swearing. Yato sat down and put his hand on his chest. _oh kid._ Nora faded. _I hope she doesn't do anything to him_. Yukine just wasn't ready to handle the task they had today. Why was he feeling so guilty? He hadn't done anything wrong. Besides, a god is never wrong. "Come down, Hiyori" he said. He placed his arm around her shoulder. "Let's find Yukine".

"How useless can a shinki get?" Nora asked. "At least I don't have 50 other owners. Dirty bitch." Yukine responded "Watch your mouth, yukine, I could kill you right now." "Yato doesn't need you anyway." Yukine walked off. _she might have better skills_ he thought, _but I'm not just his shinki I'm also his friend.. Something he needs._

"You cheeky brat" Nora appeared in front of him. He was about to walk off again "pause" Nora said, smiling menacingly. How could he have forgotten to draw a border now? Nora put on her mask and summoned a phantom. It charged Yukine wildly. The filthy teeth cut into him, crushing his bones. He let out a scream from the unbearable pain. Blight covered his name completely and he began to screech. He was a full phantom by now. Then Nora gave the command and the phantom swallowed him.

* * *

New chapter tommarow.

Please please please leave a review

Thanks for reading

And as always-

Editing is an ass


End file.
